The Subsect
by Mariano.Jess
Summary: Jess Mariano has just arrived in Stars Hollow. He is relieved to be out of the city and falls for a girl instantly. Little does he know that she’s taken. While the Love triangle spirals, Jess is employed at Luke’s and Walmart. As much as Jess “loves” school, he gets into fights quite a bit. And doesnt skip school. Enjoy this fan fiction I’ve created in Jess’s perspective.
1. Lady friend

Staring out the window I saw trees, bushes, road and houses race by. The bus finally stopped and I stood up to leave. Heaving my duffle bag up over my shoulder, I started walking down the aisle. With a slight sticking to the bottom of my shoes from a spilt, and dried drink. I smirked at the driver and hopped down the steps. The bus closed it's doors as soon as I was on the sidewalk.

When I looked around, I saw the town was smaller than I imagined. Waiting for my uncle Luke, I took a couple steps forward. I instantly bumped into someone. They fell on the ground spilling papers all over the place.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized bending down to pick up some of the papers that scattered.

"It's ok" she said still bent down with her head face down. She wiped her head towards me and I felt her long hair touch my shoulder.

I looked up to see a beautiful face with bright blue eyes staring at me. With a couple dark freckles crawling across her pale face. Her expression looked stunned though. And I felt my cheeks warm up as they turned red from blushing.

"I'm, Jess" I blurted out stupidly. My lips quivered from the cold breeze.

She smiled "I'm, Rory" she beamed and gathered the rest of her papers. She made a gesture with her hands to give her the papers. I smiled and gave them to her.

"Nice to meet you." I blurted out again. I've never felt this embarrassed before, or stupid.

She nodded "you too" she turned around and started walking away. I watched her graceful walk. I felt the roses sprouting on my cheeks but this time I didn't care.

"Hey, Jess" said a voice behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Luke.

"God! You almost gave me a heart attack" I breathed.

He smiled "let's get you situated at my place. You'll be staying there for a while."

"Oh please, you don't have to be so happy about this. My mother sent me away 'cause she thought I was incorrigible. So would you cut the crap." I retorted.

He stood there at stared at me. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine" he said sarcastically. I nodded. "Follow me"

(Luke and Jess are now heading to the gilmores for dinner.)

As we walked down the street in the dark we walked into the yard of the house we're supposed to be at for dinner. As he knocked on the door I waited behind him. Until Lorelai came to the door.

"Lorelai!" Luke said happily.

I leaned over his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "lady friend"

"Not in that way!" He mouthed back in anger. Then I giggled and looked around.

We walked inside following her until Lorelai said "Rory, their here" as she leaned into a room but kept walking into the next room. Luke followed, but I stood looking at the girl staring at a computer monitor. She turned around and looked at me with the same sparkle in her eye as before.

"Hey"

"Hey" I said back. I stumbled into the room trying to avoid eye contact. There was a tall book shelf with all covers I recognized. "I see you like reading"

"Yeah, I love it" she said standing up and coming closer.

I pick up a book on a dresser. "Didn't we meet?" I said opening to the first page.

"Hmm, not sure" she said thinking "let me see your face."

I turned around after putting the book down. She stared at me, which I did right back. She had her hand on her chin like she was thinking really hard. And then she started quietly laughing.

"Yep, we met. Didn't you bump into me?"

"Yup, that's me" I smiled. Then bowed down slightly. "Clumsy New Yorker at your service."

She started laughing more. And it made me stare. I didn't understand why she made me feel so, I guess good or warm inside.

"Can we leave by any chance?" I said looking around the room more.

"Yes we can... but I'm gonna stay since they prepared a big dinner." She said putting her hands behind her back.

"Suit yourself."

I started to walk away when she turned to see her mom. Then I looked back at her for a moment, then kept walking. I opened the door and tried walking out. But Luke stepped in my way.

"Move out of the way." I asserted looking at him red in the face.

"Who has the lady friend now?" He laughed

I looked down and was thinking of something witty to say. "Still you. Now out of my way, grandma."

"Why do you have to act like this? I've done nothing to deserve this treatment."

"Stop and let me through!" I yelled pushing past him. When I was finally outside I took a deep breath and walked through the yard.

"She has a boyfriend." He hollered after me.

I would have ignored him. The only thing that stopped me was the word "boyfriend" I had to make it look like I didn't care. So I just kept walking out of their yard, into the road.


	2. Hair Nest

I walked down the steps and out into the light of the diner through the curtains. I yawned and walked behind the counter. I looked out the window where Rory was walking. I smiled and watched. But then right behind her was a tall boy with hair that looked like an opened book on his head. That must be the 'boyfriend' Luke was talking about.

Luke rushed out of the kitchen next to me. He saw what I was looking at. So I quickly looked away at the counter.

"His name is, Dean, by the way." Luke said still watching me. I was quiet.

"I don't care who the hell, Dean, is" I said looking around. "So let's get to work, and give these hungry people some food."

"Okay then" he said picking up a coffee pitcher. "Just pour this in their cups. And then get ready for school."

"Sounds easy enough" I said snatching the coffee. "The coffee part anyway." I walked around pouring coffee and picking up plates for half an hour. Then went up stairs to get ready. I walked back downstairs and out of the diner. Then across the street. I saw Rory snuggled up next to Dean, with his arm rapped around her. My first day at school was already not great.

Class wasn't so bad. Except I already Knew a lot of the stuff they were teaching. But I still didn't care and didn't pay any attention. I have two classes with Dean, and one with Rory, and no Dean. When I got "home" I read a book that I'd brought with me. I heard two familiar voices echo through the staircase.

I raced down and saw Rory sitting at the counter with Dean. "Hey" I said walking behind it.

"Hey" she said looking up at me.

"Hello?" Dean said confused

"Oh, Dean, this is, Jess" Rory said. "Jess, this is, Dean."

"Boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Yes" Dean said pretty loud.

"Sorry you didn't say." I said with a straight face looking at Rory. "Now, what can I get you two love birds?"

"Two coffees would be fine" Dean said putting his hand on Rory.

"Really? This late in the day, how long are you planning to stay up." I said sarcastically. "Are you gonna watch a horror movie marathon? Cause wouldn't you need permission from little 'ol mommy first." The sarcasm continued.

"What's your deal man?" Dean said scrunching one of his hands into a fist. I just smiled and stared at him.

"Hey if you just wanna leave, please do."

"Let's go, Rory" he said standing up

Luke walked out of the kitchen with two plates of food and saw Dean's face. I just stood there smiling.

"What's going on?" He asked putting the plates down.

"Nothing. Just me asking a question." I said shaking my head.

Luke sighed and asked "what kind of question?"

"A simple question like the one you just asked."

He raised his eyebrows "how about going over to that table and delivering their food."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the plates he had put down. "Yes sir" I retorted again nodding my head.

He watched me walk away with the plates. When I put them down I heard dean ask Luke "what's his problem?" And I didn't bother listening to the rest.

At the end of the day, I found myself sitting on the floor of a library. I had my nose stuck in a book: The Great Gatsby, for the third time. Until the owner walked over and told me it was closing time. So I walked around town for a while. But nearing 10pm I found the diner and walked in and up the stairs. I laid on my blow up mattress. After a while I ended up thinking myself asleep.

The next morning I got up ready for Friday. As I combed and gelled my hair looking into the mirror I saw Luke walk up behind me. Since we lived in an apartment that was right above the diner, there wasn't much privacy.

He stared at me in the mirror. "Do you ever worry that a bird will fly into your hair, and not come out?" He said still staring at my hair.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I put the comb down and walked away from the mirror and dresser.

"What!" He exclaimed.

"Lay off" I mumbled back. I put on my jacket and ran down the steps down to the diner. I could hear his footsteps to assure he was following.

"What's your deal?" He said grabbing my shoulder. I wiped around staring at him.

I truly did know what my deal was. I just couldn't open up, I did once, I did twice. Never again will I open up. My dad took off only hours after I was born. My mom sent me away from my home. I have no friends. The one person I could get along with is with 'book hair' all the time. There's more, but I can't explain them all now.

"I said lay off!" I yelled. "You took me away from my home, my friends, my family, so ya I'm a bit cranky!"

The entire diner quieted after my first couple words, so the next sentence was heard clearly to everyone.

I stormed off out the door towards the school building.

If I had never spilled my guts like that, then I would have been spared some trouble.


	3. Shiner

I sat on the bench in front of the school with a cigarette. I puffed out a couple clouds of smoke. As more people gathered, and entered, I crushed my cigarette and stood up with my hands stuffed in my pockets. I followed everyone else in school. Class wasn't horrible. Lunch was better. But after wasn't.

I stepped out of the doors and breathed in the fresh air. A guy that was at the diner earlier walked up to me. He pulled me into the open. He started taunting me and laughing with his friends. He had blond hair, fairly long. And chapped lips with cracks. And looked a little older than me. He stood couple inches taller than me, like some of the boys in school.

He shoved me and I shoved him right back. I tried punching him, but he dogged and swung at me. I caught his fist and punched him in the gut. He grabbed me and spun around. I punched him again. He backed away and said that he gave up.

I started to walk away when he ran in front of me too fast for me to react. He raised his fist and punched me across the eye. I fell and blacked out.

I woke up dizzily, and everything was blurry. I saw two blurry faces above me. They both had long hair hanging down.

"Where... where am I?" I asked sitting up. All the sudden there was a sharp pain in my eye, and held my hand to it.

"That's a mighty shiner, boy" said Lorelai hovering in front of me.

"Give him air" said the voice of Rory.

"Why am I in your house?" I said looking around the room. Some parts still blurry.

"Because I found you outside school lying on the ground." Rory said. I stared at her for a moment.

"It was that, jackass, who punched me and tried fighting me!" I said wobbly standing upright. "how long was I out?"

"Not long enough." Lorelai said rising to her feet.

"I gotta get "home" before Luke blows up at me for being late." I said scratching my head.

"No your staying here for the night." Rory said standing quicker than anyone I've seen.

"Okay, doc, will I live" I said dryly.

"You'll be fine" she giggled. "Besides, Luke, will understand."

"Sure he will" Lorelai said

"Alright, so what if I did stay, where would I sleep?"

"The floor, or the guest room" Rory shrugged.

"We don't have a guest room" Lorelai corrected.

"Floor it is" I said clapping my hands.

I did sleep on the floor. But before we slept, it was Friday. So they put on a movie and I watched with them. It's a wonder how they stay so skinny with all the takeout they get. I loved the movie they played, it was a classic. So we all ended up sleeping out in the living room. I was last to fall asleep.Me on the floor, while the Gilmores got the couch.

In the morning I woke up with an ice pack on my face. I ripped off the cold and rubbed my numb face. I stood up and stretched. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine." Lorelai said rushing around the kitchen. I watched her run around and noticed a burning smell.

"Good morning." I said suspiciously. " I smell something burning."

"No!" She said opening the oven, and smoke flowed into the room.

"I thought you couldn't cook?" I asked walking closer.

"She can't" Rory said appearing in the doorway.

"Is that why there's so much take out in this house? And burning"

"The only thing she can make is coffee." Rory said walking closer. She stood beside me. "Even then she still wants coffee from, Luke's."

Lorelai looked over. And Rory and I started laughing. And then she did too softly. We ended up going to Luke's for breakfast. And at the same time, they dropped me off there. And I was their waiter, and some other tables. When they finished, they left. Luke wasn't so mad because they explained the whole thing to him. Not the movie or breakfast part, just the part he Would be mad about.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. I found another job at Walmart. And I'm not telling Luke about it. He'll tease me so bad.


	4. Book Obsession

I ran into Rory at the library on Sunday. She was looking for a book that she's never read before. Which was hard because she's said she's read every book in town.

"Well I brought a book with me from New York." I said trying to sound smart. "You'd like it, you can borrow it if you want." I took it out of my pocket.

She looked at it. "I've never read that before." She said happily.

"Want it?" I asked looking at her as she stared at the book.

"Sure." She nodded. "If you don't mind."

"No it's cool" I said leaning on one of the shelves. "As long as I can borrow one of yours."

"But you're in the middle of a book filled library." She said gesturing to the room with her hands.

"I know." I smirked. Then I thought of something witty to say. "But so are you, and I'm still letting borrow a book. And any girl as obsessed with books as you are, always keeps a book with her."

She wore a slanted smile and looked at her feet. "you want it back?"

"No keep it, it's yours." I said. Then I realized something. "Can I have the book in your jacket pocket?"

She stared at me like her mouth was going to drop. "How did you know I had a book in my pocket?"

"Like I said before. A smart girl obsessed with books the way you are always has a book with them." I said smiling trying to show no teeth.

She bit her lip in thought. Then finally took the book out of her pocket. She held it out. I took it and read the cover.

"Bring it back on.." she said thinking.

"I'll return it to its owner tomorrow." I said holding it to my side. "After school, if you'll be home."

"Yeah I'll be there." She beamed.

I nodded my head. "Okay." I said. I slowly backed away and walked out of the library looking at the book cover.

The book was about 200 pages so I could definitely finish it. So in the apartment I read it for an hour and wrote in some of the margins. Luke walked in and saw me sitting on my blowup mattress.

"Whatcha reading, Jess?" He asked

"Nothing, just something for school." I answered flatly.

"Oh, that's good." He said. He was silent. And then said, "look, Jess, about yesterday. You don't have to be mean because your not in your home."

"Okay number one, don't tell me what to do." I said closing the book. "And two, it doesn't matter if your sorry about 'hurting my feelings' because I've moved on."

"Apologize?" She said like he was offended. "I never, apologized!"

"You really don't want this to be a fight. So please, stop talking to me." I said.

He just rolled his eyes, sighed and turned around. I opened my book again.

"Whatever" I mumbled. And continued reading.

Throughout Monday I did finish the book. Plus getting paired with doofus Dean. I got to know him a little, and he's not actually a bad guy. He's just protective of Rory, and I can see why. But he just doesn't seem like her type. He's sweet 'an all, but not her type.

While walking to the Gilmore's to drop off the book I saw Taylor. He was running around town hanging and giving flyers everywhere. So I avoided that. I walked into the yard once I saw the Gilmore house. I could tell Rory was home because her car was pulled in. But Lorelai's Jeep wasn't there, which meant she wasn't home yet. Which also meant that Rory was alone.

I walked up the porch and knocked on the door. Waited for a couple seconds. Once she opened the door I saw her face. So I threw the book lightly at her. She caught it. I smiled.

"It's a good book, you should know that." I said leaning my elbow on the wall of the doorway. She was staring at the cover of the book she had caught.

"I haven't finished yours yet." She said looking up at me.

"Keep it for as long as you like." I smirked and took a deep look inside.

Her eyes widened for a moment. "Sorry would you like to come in?" She asked nicely.

"Sure" I answered flatly. After stepping inside I saw the book lying on the couch I lent her. "Were you just reading?"

"No I was doing homework" she said walking closer. Her hand touched mine for a second. I felt a soft shock quiver Down my arm. I quickly turned my head to see her. She then hid her hands behind her back. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine." I said quietly. It was silent after those words. "I should probably go, Luke, and the diner are waiting."

She smiled quickly. "oh ya sorry."

"Okay, see ya later." I said walking towards the door.

"Bye, Jess." She waved slightly.

I looked over my shoulder while walking and smiled. I nodded my head and then turned forward. I saw Lorelai's car pull in and her get out as I was leaving. She stopped dead and looked at me with bags in her hands.

"Jess?" She questioned.

"Ma'am." I answered.

"Why are you in our yard?" She said taking a step forward.

"Just returning a book." I shrugged.

"Is, Rory home? I don't want you pulling a mission impossible in our living room." She said walking even closer. But then walked past towards the front door.

"No I was thinking more of pulling a Santa clause." I answered sarcastically. She looked at me and wore a fake smile. "Ya She's home."

"Have a good night, Jess." She waved slightly with her hands full of bag.

I saw her struggling and thought about it for a second. But then I walked over and up the steps. I held my arms open. "May I?" I said preparing for bags.

She nodded and I took the bags as she opened the door. She walked in first. "Hurry In with the food, we need it inside."

I sniffed the inside. "I thought you only ate takeout? And what in the world is that smell?"

"Oh I thought it would be fun to try to cook a meal that's edible." She said sarcastically. "No its takeout."

I followed her into the kitchen and plopped the bags down on the table. I looked in one of the bags. "God, there's enough food in here to feed you two for days!"

"Haven't you seen us eat" Lorelai said taking off her jacket.

I nodded. "Fair point." I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well I gotta fly, sorry."

"Okay, bye and thank you." She said nodding at me.

"Bye." I waved and walked out of their house and into the yard. I saw Rory standing there with her arms crossed.

"Why hello there." I said looking at her with my eyebrows lowered. "What, are, you doing out here in the cold with yours crossed like that."

"Why did you do that?" She asked

"Help your mom?" I questioned. She nodded. "Because she looked like she needed help. I don't know"

She looked at me from head to toe, and nodded her head. "Something isn't right here. This puzzle has a piece missing its box."

"Stop. I've done nothing wrong here." I said raising my voice and eyebrows a little.

"There's something strange going on and I'll prove it." She said tipping her head back and squinting at me.

"Ok, Benedict Cumberbatch, when you solve it, I'll be waiting." I said squinting back. She smiled.

"Ok, now go on now, beat it." She joked.

"Okay, officer Krupke, you got me, I'm goin." I stated looking down at my shoes. I walked out of their yard and down the road.

I thought about that book and what I had written in the margins. She'll like what I wrote. At least that was what I hoped. I can't get over the fact: that a girl as smart as Rory would be dating someone like Dean. To my brain it just doesn't make sense. Well to my brain many things don't add up to sense and logic, kinda like society. After only a couple weeks of knowing Rory, I know she will do amazing things.


	5. Donut Jar

Tuesday came and it was pretty normal. I thought my shiner looked pretty tough though. And I got a little beef about it too, but only from some other guys who thought they were better than everyone else. We had our first snow fall too. People in class were yelling and pointing out the window. To me it was annoying that there was so much excitement. It's literally just water drops that didn't melt after dropping from the clouds.

The same kid that punched me tried fighting me again. Let's just say it didn't play out the way he expected. I punched him once and then walked away after dodging his few swings.

After getting home Luke made me write the specials down on the specials board. I saw Rory walk by the diner. I swear I saw her look at me and smile. She was with Lane, who had no care for me. In fact I'm pretty sure she wiped her hair at me and just looked ahead into the street.

But right before completely passing the diner Rory stopped. She said something to Lane and then rushed in. She ran up to the counter and slammed her books down.

"Why hello, you look like you're in a rush." I said straightening my jacket.

"Yeah, Yeah" She said. "I need to get two donuts please."

"As you wish." I smirked.

"Wait no! Make that three." She corrected quickly.

I pulled up the sleeves of my jacket and long sleeve shirt. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's all."

"Alrighty then." I said, then walked over to the donut jar. I took out three. For each one I took out I looked at her and rapped it carefully. "All done. Enjoy the sugar covered dough." I said handing her the bag of rapped donuts.

She smiled and me. She payed quick, then hurried out the door and walked out of sight. She was standing beside Lane while leaving. Then I saw her and Lane looking at the drum set in a shop window which made me think.

Now that the first snow had fallen, Christmas things had been hung up. And stores are now starting to prepare for the holidays. Christmas was never great for me, but it wasn't horrible either. Luke didn't care for it much either.

But this year seemed different, I don't know why or how. It just did. The next snow was on Friday. And there was much more left behind this time. I tried being extra nice to customers, but Kurt and Taylor made it really hard. Rory had caught on to my act after coming in constantly in the mornings.

After serving people for the morning on Saturday I headed out. I walked past Rory and Lorelai sitting at a table by the door. I smiled at her over my shoulder when opening the door. Her mom caught my glance too. I didn't care too much for that though.

Once I was outside I saw Dean waiting next to the window. I was so tempted to say something, but that little voice in my head said not to. Screw that voice. I'm saying something. I walked behind him next to the glass.

"Are you stalking your girlfriend?" I asked suddenly after watching him. "Because you seem pretty interested in what she's eating."

"I can't take your crap right now." He said trying to walk away.

"Excuse me? I feel so offended, is everything I say and do threaten you that much?" I sarcastically said putting my hand on my chest.

"You so need to just shut up." He said with back still turned.

"Sorry. Can't really understand what your saying with your back turned, and your mouth so high in the clouds."

He turned around real quick and glared at me. He had to look down at me slightly since he was like 18 feet tall. "Just shut up, Jess!"

Rory walked out of the diner at, it seemed like perfect timing. "What's going on?" She asked while walking almost between us.

"Nothing." I answered sourly. "Oh yeah, that's my queue."

Dean seemed really upset. More than usual. Oh no, did he see me smile at Rory? Nah he couldn't have, even if he did, nothing happened. It was just a smile. Nothing more. Then again he is her boyfriend, and he's super protective of her.

I nodded my head "as you were." I said and then walked off.

I wandered around town for a while and then down to the bridge over the lake. I sat there to eat lunch. I saw a swan swimming at the surface. It looked at me like it was angry with me for some reason. Just to be safe I scooted down the boardwalk away from the swan. After finishing lunch I went to Walmart to do my shifts.

Putting on a smile and being peaceful with the customers was not easy. I hate stores during the holidays. They're so crowded. Lucky for me I work in the back with the shelves and as a fork lift driver.

While walking home in the dark after a "fun" filled day, I saw a shadow of a person ahead. They were very slow and walking towards me. I started walking faster until I saw who the person was. It was Rory. She had her arms filled with bags. I couldn't see her face, which meant she probably couldn't see mine.

"Need any help, ma'am?" I said a bit too confident.

She seemed grateful when she spoke "If you don't mind helping." She then removed a bag that was covering her face and held it out. She then saw my face. "Oh it's you."

"What? Unhappy to see me?" I said taking a couple bags from her.

"Dean, told me." She said after a short silence.

I tilted my head slightly. "You got my interest, do tell."

"The fight." She asserted

"You already knew about that." I said seriously.

"Not that one" she said getting tense.

"Ooh, stern face" I joked smirking.

"The one with, Dean, outside the diner." She said lightly

"That was more of a quarrel between me and him." I mocked staring into her face. "Besides, he has to learn that's he's not the king of this town anymore."

I stared at the ground and lifted my gaze without lifting my head. "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't mean to mess with you by getting on, Golden boy's, nerves."

She slowly let a smile streak across her face. "never again, got it?"

"No promises." I replied dryly.

We walked with the bags and talked until I asked a question that sorta stumped her. "What do you and, Dean, talk about?"

"Nothing of your concern." She answered.

"No really, I'm curious." I asked still smiling.

"Stuff" She said.

"Ya but what kind of stuff?"

"Stop" she beamed.

"Fine, I like mystery's." I sighed. "Cause then I can be the detective."

It was silent. "Why are you so.." She started. "Why are you so nice to me, after screwing everyone else?"

I looked around thinking of what to say to answer her question. "Because at the moment, your the only one who gets me."

She looked at me as I was looking ahead of us on the path. "So, Mr. bad boy, has a soft spot?"

"Looks like your house is coming up." I said trying to distract her.

"You aren't going to say anything else are you?" She said annoyed.

"I guess I should head back to Luke's." I said pointing backward.

"Fine. Just give me the bags, Jess." She gestured to my bags. I gave them to her so they were covering her face again. "Bye."

"Until next time." I waved and then walked down the street to Luke's.


	6. One Year Wait

After one entire year of adventures in Stars Hollow. Dean finally realized the relationship between Me and Rory. Well by relationship I mean the blushing, smiling, and flirting I've done. He broke poor Rory's heart. And that very night I found her crying on a park bench.

I walked over and sat next to her. I opened my mouth and tried to talk but she stopped me. She turned to me with her eyes filled with tears. She laid her head on my shoulder, and rapped her arms around me. I was shocked but also not. We had been "friends" ever since I arrived.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head lightly. She however did not even have a hint of a smile on her face. I hated whenever anyone cried. But this time I didn't hate it, because I understood, because I knew she came to me first. And honestly, that doesn't have very often.

She sat up quickly as if she twitched. I stayed in the position I was in, sitting pushed up against Rory staring at her.

"Why did he break up with me?" She blurted out turning and looking away from me. "It's not like I did anything a good girlfriend shouldn't do. He brought me to my favorite place, and then just said "sorry, Rory, I cant be with you anymore." I don't understand."

I looked away from her and at my feet. "Are you and, Dean, officially broken up?" I asked. She frowned and looked at me. I looked at her.

She thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess." She answered with a pause after yeah. I was staring at the side of her head.

"Yes or no?" I questioned.

"Yes." She finally answered complete. "Yes, Dean, and I are broken up."

I nodded. I lifted my hand up to her face. My hand moved the hair from in front of her face to the side. "Are you ok?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "No. Not yet." She said squeezing her eyes shut, and throwing her arms around me again. I rubbed her back trying to sooth her. We stayed in the moment of her crying, and me soothing for a while.

"This is why he broke up with you." I said.

Still upset she mumbled, "Why? Because I'm an ugly crier?" After she said that I lifted her head and shook mine.

"Your not an ugly crier."

"I thought crying was a sign of weakness" she said confused.

"It's actually the complete opposite." I said. She sat up against the back of the bench listening. "Crying is a sign of bravery, it shows that you've built up that much sadness, and trust inside of you. It shows that your not afraid to show your emotions. So no, he didn't break up with you because of your beautiful brave crying." I felt like that all just poured out without having a second thought.

She nodded wiping her eyes and then eventually smiled. "Mariano, did you say beautiful?" She asked looking slightly up at me.

"Yes. Yes I did, and called you brave." I answered looking at her face. She smiled brighter. I stopped smiling after a moment. I moved in closer.

"What are you doing?" She said confused backing away.

"Would you just stay still, Gilmore?" I said touching her hands. She stopped smiling too and stared. Her cheeks were bright red. I looked into her eyes and hinted a smile.

I scooted closer and bent my head down slowly. I crashed my lips into hers with my eyes closing automatically. Hers were too I'm guessing, because she didn't pull away like I thought she would. The kiss lasted longer than I thought it would too. But she finally did pull away after coming back to reality.

"How long were you waiting for that, Dodger?" She panted.

"Long enough to say it was worth the wait." I smiled. She smiled wider than I thought she would.

She stopped smiling. "Is this why, Dean.."

"Again with, Dean!" I said backing away. "Damnit, I'll never amount to him, will I? I've been chasing you for over a year and trying to show you who I am. Who I can be, but I guess that will never be good enough, will it?!" I had a straight face and was close to yelling.

"Jess, I'm sorry. It was really sweet and all.. Did you say year?" She said reaching out one hand.

"how long does it take to realize that I fell for you. I've waited, and waited, and I'm tired of waiting, Rory. I'm done, so go hook up with, Dean or something." It all just flowed out again. I stood up and started to walk away. She ran up behind me and grabbed my hand. I turned around still angry.

"Jess.. I had no idea you felt that why." She looked up at me. "I always thought it was a one way relationship." She revealed.

She reached for my other hand, which she also grabbed. Closing her eyes she locked her lips onto mine. longer this time. I realized everything I said didn't have even the slightest lie. It was all true. I loved her, with all my heart.

She began walking. We both pulled away slowly at the same time. We smiled, then walked down the street with our hands woven together.

We stumbled into Luke's and she sat at the counter. I walked back behind the counter. " what can I get you miss?" I joked.

"Is Luke Home?" She asked standing up and walking behind the Counter standing next to me.

"Nah, he won't be here for a couple days." I answered.

"Can I stay over?" She asked.

"Sure you can. What kind of stay over do you.." I began, not finishing was on purpose.

"I don't know. But I'm pretty sure we're not at that step yet." She said placing her arms around my waist.

"Yet?" I asked

"Yet." She assured.

I smiled and kissed her lightly. She did the same. We walked upstairs and slept in my bed. Nothing happened, but I liked putting an arm over someone while sleeping.


	7. Wintergreen or Wildberry?

I woke up to find an empty dip in my bed next to me. I sat up and got out of bed to get dressed. When I walked down to the diner it was full of people with Luke at the counter. I felt confused for a moment. I walked over to Luke, who was pouring Kirk his coffee. As soon as Luke saw me near he slammed down the coffee pot and stormed over to me. He put both of his hands on my shoulders pushing forward.

"Back upstairs now!" He yelled while pushing. Everyone was staring so I just stayed quiet. Once we were up the stairs he shoved me into our room and had his finger on my chest. "Jess, you better start explaining yourself right now."

"Your home early."

"Start talking."

"I thought you were getting home in a couple days."

"I was, but things changed." He said furious. "Why the hell when I got home last night, find Rory sleeping in that bed with you?"

"Woh, look she was really upset from her break up with Dean, so I let her sleep over." I answered putting my arms and hands up in defense. He took a minute to think about this.

"Break up? Wait if she 'just slept over', then Why the hell is she sleeping next to you in your bed?!" He was still clearly upset. I stood silent ready to speak.

"Look, Dean, broke her heart. I found her crying on a bench, so I sat next to her. She cried on me a little, we talked and then I.." I stopped talking. Luke had his arms crossed ready to hear me tell the rest. He blinked several times waiting.

"You what, Jess?" He asked still waiting.

I gulped down a lump in my throat. Then mumbled the first part then continued, "then came here where she asked to stay over so I said yes."

He seemed confused. "What was the first part?" He asked staring at me. I mumbled it again a little louder. "I can't understand you."

"I kissed her ok!" I finally said clearly and then turned around.

"You kissed her?! I thought she was with, Dean? How can that much happen in one day?" He asked not expecting an answer. It was silent between us. He finally spoke and broke the silence, "How long have you been waiting?"

"That's what she said." I answered turning around facing him. He giggled after I said that. "Oh grow up, would ya! God."

Luke sighed and turned away but then looked at me one last time. "You two didn't do anything? Did you?"

"No, just sleep, nothing else." I answered calmly. He squinted at me and then nodded. He went downstairs, which I followed and put on my jean jacket. I walked out the diner through the door.

I walked to school and into class fashionably late. I snuck through the door to my desk where I sat down as quietly as I could. Rory was sitting right in front of me taking her notes. I leaned forward.

"Hey, stranger." I whispered.

She turned when she saw the teacher wasn't looking. "Hi, Jess." She whispered back. "Sorry for leaving this morning. Luke told me to leave."

I nodded. "Sounds like something he would do." I looked around the classroom briefly and then back at her. "Look, no hard feelings. And you do remember what I had said last night."

He had a more serious face now. "Yes, and.. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet."

"The kiss, or the words?" I said a little bit louder than I meant to.

She looked at me like I did something wrong and turned back around to the front of the room. I nodded in agreement. In the corner of my eye I saw Dean squinting at me. I didn't understand why exactly. So I just waved with one hand and wore a fake smile.

After school when I was exiting and stepping down a step, Dean hoisted me up by the collar of my shirt. He pulled me to the side of the building. He raised his fist and had his face right in front of mine.

"What kiss?!" He fumed. I had the eyes closest to his fist closed. I felt my back pressed up against the brick wall and my feet off the ground.

"Hey, would you look at that." I said looking at my lifted feet and then into his face. "We're the same height now."

"Shut up you moron." He said still angry. I heard footsteps, and apparently so did Dean. Because we both looked in the direction where the noise came from. It was Rory. Dean seemed embarrassed after seeing her.

"Rory!" He said still staring and dropping me. I fell onto the cement on my butt. After the pain started to fade away I stood up.

"Dean how could you!?" She yelled at him stepping closer. I brushed myself off.

"Rory I didn't know you were watching. How long were you standing there?.." he began and then paused. "He kissed you?" He then pointed at me, but his finger I must admit was too close to my face.

"Dean! You broke up with me for one! So don't correct my actions. Two, even if I weren't watching, why the hell were even lifting him that high?" She yelled.

Dean was speechless. So I spoke. "He's just upset because I kissed you." I answered.

"Dean, that was literally just a kiss. I as upset about happened." She said touching his hands. Once I heard this I was actually a bit shocked. I blinked hesitantly. She had a glimpse of my face and instantly felt sorry. At least, that's what her expression showed.

"Guess it wasn't worth the wait." I retorted.

"Jess. I didn't mean it like that." She tried apologizing. She reached out one hand and touched my arm. I shook it off.

"Then what did you mean, Rory? Because I know you better than him and he's your boyfriend." I said gesturing to Dean.

Dean was offended by this. "Excuse me? I know her just fine."

"Just fine huh. K then, what's her favorite book?" I asked while Rory stepped back. When I got no answer I asked a different question. "What's her favorite gum flavor?"

He stood there staring at me and then at Rory. "How am I supposed to know that?"

"Ulysses." I said.

"Excuse me?" Dean said confused.

"It's her favorite book." I answered and then we looked at Rory who nodded. "Is it wintergreen, or mixed fruit your favorite gum?" I asked Rory.

"Both." She said tilting her head at me in thought.

"As I've proven my point, I'm off to Luke's to tackle my shifts at work." I said clapping my hands together. "Time is a horrible thing to waste." Looking from Dean to Rory I said that last sentence. Then I decided to just walk away, the thing I do best I'm told.

I looked over my shoulder to see Rory yell at Dean one last time and then walk away in the same direction as I as heading. I turned my head back to facing forwards. She ran so she was walking next to me.

"It was just a kiss right?" She said breaking the silence.

"It was to you anyways." I answered looking down and shaking my head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jess." She said grabbing my arm. I stopped walking, so did she. I looked over to where Dean was standing. I looked back at Rory who didn't seem to take her eyes off me.

I gave her a quick kiss on her lips and pulled away. "I think you need to still recover from that lunkhead." I said and then patted her on her shoulder. I walked away from her after she folded her arms against her chest. Work was busy. And Luke was out out so it was just me working. Once Lorelai came in after work she helped with coffee. I don't think she knew about the whole thing that happened the night before.

Once the day finally ended I went upstairs to go to bed. I looked at my pillow before getting in bed. There was a little piece of folded paper on it. I picked it up and unfolded it, sat on my bed, and starts reading it.

"Dear Jess, earlier when you knew my favorite book and gum, I had no idea you knew that much about me. I'm sorry for treating you like dirt sometimes. And kissed you, slept over, and then just left. What you said the other night was really sweet, no ones ever made me feel that way before. Thank you so much. —Rory"

I read it over and over, then folded it up, and then stuck it in my pocket. She was my equal. My muse. My one true, I couldn't figure out love, or what she was. But she was important in my puzzle.


	8. Childhood Reveal

A couple weeks later, Rory got over Dean. And we were a thing. We talked. Connected. Socialized, and yes kissed. I never took her anywhere really. Nowhere super special. Didn't really call her much. We just excised. After a while of dating. She started asking about my childhood.

"A bookstore." I answered. We were walking down a street in Stars Hollow. She shook her head.

"No, no, where did you grow up?" She asked.

"New York." I answered dryly. She wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Where in New York?"

"Rory, look, let's put it this way. If you grew up there, you would be a completely different person then you are now." I said putting my arm around her. He looked down. And then looked like she had an idea.

"How about you show my tomorrow." She said after lifting her head in excitement. I shook my head and then saw how happy her expression was.

"Only tomorrow." I said finally answering her idea. She smiled. I think that she's so happy sometimes that she's like a kid. Not in the bad childish way. But in a happy kid way. I feel like the adult in this relationship sometimes.

The real reason I didn't want her to go to New York is because I want to keep her that way. What I've been through is rough. My mom and I lived in a two room apartment. Barely any food in the house. I would be lucky to even get one full meal each day. For breakfast I would steal an apple from the market. Only once in a while though. My mom would waste all our money on booze. Always came home drunk or high. Sometimes with a guy she met at the bar. We had one couch. No tv. Not even a radio to listen to. My favorite bookstore was a few blocks away. Once a year I would steal one. We never celebrated any holiday. I didn't even know what Christmas was until I was 10.

After a while I got used to the taste of my own blood. I was abused. But I couldn't tell anyone. My moms boyfriends were always abusive. They stole from her. From us. Once I discovered a calendar I knew when the day, week, month, and year ended. But my birthday was when I knew the year ended and started. Oliver was my hero. Oliver Twist. He was everything and anything. Oliver gave me hope. But that hope faded away after having another taste of my own blood. It was surprising that I could even read. Reading saved me. And finally when I escaped to Stars Hollow it felt like a dream. No mom. No abuse. Freedom. Then I met Rory. I stole her books and vandalized them. I loved her face when she found out that I had. But impressed.

And honestly the thought of going back there ghosted me. But for Rory. I would walk through fire to see her smile. Which meant if she wanted to see New York. I would. And honestly I don't think she deserves me. Of all the guys in town, she chose me. It's a wonder why. Anyways, I promised. And a promise is a promise.

The next day was Saturday. So I took her to see New York. We took a bus. I told her to keep her eyes closed until we were there. She couldn't, it was too exciting. Once we there I showed her my favorite hot dog cart, park, subway. She seemed to love it all. We finally stopped at my bookstore. She asked why I called it mine. I answered 'because I grew up here.' Once we were inside she pounced for all the good books.

"Wow, Jess, this place is amazing!" She said picking up a bunch of books at once. "If I lived here, this would be my home."

"I'm glad you like it." I said smirking at looking at the cover of a book on a shelf. It was The Fountain Head. I wouldn't have ever read it if it wasn't for Rory.

"How come you never talk about New York?" She asked putting down a book. "It seems so, great."

I stared at the book a little more. Then looked at her. "Because this bookstore is the only place with good memories." I answered with a sigh.

She frowned. "the only place? What about with you mom, or with your friends?" She asked in disappointment.

"Well, my mom was always drunk and never wanted to do anything, other than be with her boyfriends. Who eventually stole from her. Us actually."

She was stunned for a moment. "Jess that's horrible."

"All the money she had left was spent on booze. So I only had one full meal daily." I said. She was quiet. Opening her mouth from time to time with no words coming out. She stepped closer. She kissed me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. I was debating whether to tell her the whole story. The came to a decision. I told her the rest as we walked out. About my childhood. My mother. Abuse, which told no one. My dad. The blood. My moms boyfriends. The stealing. Everything.

Once we were back at Stars Hollow, she came with me to Luke's. We were upstairs before I knew it. I sat on my bed. She sat next to me. It was about 11pm. She was hugging me from my side. I felt like she was gonna cry, but she didn't. I laid down on my bed and got under my blankets. She laid next to me and did the same. I was facing her. She looked happy, but sad at the same time. I stared kissing her slow. I had my arms rapped around her. She had hers around me. We didn't do anything but kiss and talk. Until we fell asleep.

When morning came I opened my eyes. To find Rory still in front of me. I moved the hair in her face to the side. I would wait for my sleeping beauty to wake. She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled, which I did back.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said in my raspy voice.

"Good morning." She said and then stretched. I saw a messy bed in the corner of my eye. Luke's bed.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

"You snore you know." She said slightly laughing.

"I know." I said straightening. She laid flatly. She looked at me. I stared into her eyes silent. "Your so beautiful when you sleep."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, that was so cheesy." She said stretching one arm up. She then gave me a quick kiss and got up.

I stood up and made my bed. I went into the bathroom to get dressed. When I stepped out of the bathroom holding my cloths Rory was practically in the doorway. I almost bumped into her. She swung her arms over my shoulders. She locked her lips onto mine. I dropped my cloths and rapped my arms around her. She had one hand tangled in my uncombed hair with no gel to make it stick up. When she released me from her lips we stood in the doorway with our foreheads touching and leaning on each other.

"You're getting good at that." I said with my arms still around her.

"I learned from the best." She said and smiled. We stood there silent for a minute. "Alright I gotta go."

"Don't go." I pleaded shaking my head.

"I have to." She said.

"No you don't. Let's go somewhere." I said raising my head up.

"My moms waiting, actually she's probably worried where I've been all night." She answered and then was quiet.

"Alright, so I'll call you." I said letting go of her. She nodded and slightly smiled. She started walking away towards the door.

She waved and said "Bye, Jess."

"Bye, Rory." I waved smirking. She smiled and walked out the door down to the diner.


End file.
